sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally acorn
Princess Sally Alicia Acorn is a mobian chipmunk and the leader of the Freedom Fighters she is the ex girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog while fighting with the most dangerous enemy Azumi. Appearance Sally is a Mobian chipmunk with brown fur and light brown fur on her face patch, ears, belly and the bottom-side of her tail. She has dark auburn hair that connects to a stripe down her back and onto her tail. She has blue eyes. She wears a black croptop with a white trim, a closed blue vest, black shorts with a white trim, blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her ring-blades. As a child prior to the Eggman Invasion, her outfit resembles what she wore as a child in "Blast to the Past, Part 1", with the addition of white gloves. As a child after the founding of the Freedom Fighters, she wore a black tube-top with white trimming, an open blue vest, black sport shorts with the pant legs rolled up and held up by a white belt with a yellow buckle, and blue and white sneakers. Early Life Sally Acorn was born to Nigel Acorn and Eleyna Acorn and the little sister to . She lived a peaceful life in Mobotropolis, as she enjoyed her life with her father. She was also friends with Dr. Ellidy, who gifted her with a highly advanced AI upon his retirement. After determining the AI was a "she", she named the AI "Nicole" after her ancestor. After he retired, he would later develop the Ring-Blades, which he gave to Sally much later on as she meet with Nikita who was getting who had the defender her and became her friend One night when she was 6, her sleep was interrupted by Rosie Woodchuck, her nanny and caretaker, who whisked her away to the Knothole Village in Wood Zone. The reason behind it was Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik/Dark Mobius, Nigel's royal advisor, betrayed him and banished Nigel and Walter, the royal wizard, into the Special Zone and procceded to take over Mobotropolis. Sally, along with many of the refugees, lived in fear of the Eggman Empire until Sonic arrived. Inspired by his heroics, Sally formed the Freedom Fighters, a ragtag team of heroes aiming to displace Dr. Eggman's control. They succeed in rescuing Nigel and restoring Mobotropolis. Despite her fears, Nigel let her continue as the Freedom Fighters' leader, despite his concerns, seeing that her team did so much good. At some point in her past, the Freedom Fighters came to Nikita help when she was bully by other kids There, she convinced nikita to fight back against them (not realizing nikita was unleashing a dark side). At another point, she met Dulcy and taught her that she could chose her own fate. As 10 years went by she noticed that her friend Nikita was possessed by her evil alter ego trying to talk some sense into her friend however Azumi was still currently taking over her good twins host body telling her that her sister's been away for a very long time and proceeded in the process to attack Sally and her friends but not realizing that as only became very annoying of share the same body and release herself from Nikita after realizing she was hopelessly in love with Scourge Sonic's evil counterpart from the Moebius universe as sally watch her friend was still unconscious Personality Sally is strong-minded and very opinionated. She likes to think in a very logical sense and likes to have a plan ahead of time. She's a natural-born leader and hold her ragtag team of heroes even through dark times. Despite her princess status, Sally is more of a "tomboy", and prefers to be a fighter rather than a damsel in distress. Sally is a kind person, but is also headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself. Sally sees her title of princess as one of duty, as she is a firm leader with a warm heart, and cares for her people and her friends. Abilities Sally is a skilled tactician and a natural leader. She thinks in a very logical mind, although this has it setbacks. Despite having average physical strength, Sally is quite agile and also posses simple hand-to-hand combat abilities, weaponry skills, high reflexes and self-defense abilities Weapons Sally wears a pair of bracelets called Ring-Blades, which generate energy blades that she uses in combat. Relationships Gallery Classic Sally-0.png Classic Sally.png Sally Acorn 3D.png Rosie with Sally.jpg Sally meets Lynx Nicole.jpg Sally and King Max Reunion.jpg SC Sally.png 04 Sally S3D.jpg Another sega sally colored by e 122 psi-d38o6hb.png 02 Sonic 3D Sally.png Sonic Legacy Sally.png Sbsc sally new.png Sonic boom new sally render.png Project x 2 sally concept by foojiwara-danshj2.png Sally encourages Lupe.jpg New Young Sally.jpg Sally acorn 3d by silverdahedgehog06-d6ull7k.png 242px-Sally Post WWC V2.png Sally Acorn 3D model.png Sally Acorn - Bates Style.jpg Sonic-Sally SatAM 2.jpg Sonic-Sally SatAM.jpg 02 Sally-STH 3D.png Sally.png Sonic and sally.jpg 122833-136129-princess-sally large.jpg Sally Acorn (Game Version).png